halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Peaceful Jungle (Level)
Peaceful Jungle is a fictional Halo 3 map, and is a sort of cross between: Valhalla, Sandtrap, Blood Gulch, and the Halo 1 Campaign level 343-Guilty Spark. Setting and Layout Peaceful Jungle is one of the largest, and deadliest maps in Halo 3. Being a bit larger than Sandtrap, and sharing it's hovering Ship above it's invisible barriers. although, Unlike Sandtrap's UNSC Frigate, the Ship hovering over Peaceful Jungle is a Covenant CCS Cruiser. It has rainy weather, although this can be changed using forge mode. The Map has 9 Important Locations. *Red base *Blue base *The Red's Pelican *The Blue's Phantom *The Swamp *The Gorge *The Cliffs (Red and Blue) *Forests (Red and Blue) *The Clearing Red Base Red base is a Human Encampment. In the encampment are four Assault Rifles, 5 Battle Rifles, a Shotgun, four frag grenades, a Trip Mine, a Machine Gun Turret, Two Chaingun Warthogs, Six Mongoose ATVs, and a Gauss Warthog. The Pelican The Pelican is were the Red team spawns, and is a short walking distance from the Red base. It bears a resemblance to the Pelican on Valhalla, but the hatch is open. Here a Chaingun Warthog, two assault rifles, eight magnums, a Machine Gun Turret, and a regenerator spawns. Be careful! One false step and you'll slip into the Gorge! The Gorge The Gorge is one of Halo's famous "bottomless pits". If you look at the Gorge you will see that about four feet down the walls go from a rocky, to a metallic texture. Looking from the Red base, the Gorge runs along the right side of the map and is widest near the center. In the center there is a bridge (Of human structure) that leads across to the opposite side, there is one of the Two snipers in the center of this. Here you will find the last Chaingun Warthog, the other shotgun, a bubble shield, and two frag grenades. The Bridge is wide enough to drive the Hog across. Careful! If you stay on the bridge too long it will break, and you will fall into the Gorge. Blue Base Red base is a Covenant Encampment. In the encampment are four Plasma Rifles, 5 Carbines, a Sword, four Plasma Grenades, a Power Drainer, a Plasma Turret, Two Ghosts, and a Wraith. The Phantom The Phantom is were the Blue team spawns, and is a short walking distance from the Blue base. It bears a resemblance to the Phantom on Sandtrap. Here a Ghost, two Plasma Rifles, eight Plasma Pistols, a Plasma Turret, and a regenerator spawns. Be careful! One false step and you'll sink into the Swamp! The Swamp The Swamp has 12 of Halo's famous "bottomless pits". If you look at the Water carefully you can see the Drop-offs. Looking from the Red base, the Swamp runs along the left side of the map and is widest near the center. In the center there is a small Island that is connected to the "mainland" by a Bridge (Of covenant design), there is one of the two Beam Rifles in the center of this. Here you will find the last Ghost, the other sword, a bubble shield, and two Plasma grenades. The Bridge is wide enough to drive the Ghost across. Careful! Stay on the Bridge too long and it will start to sink into the Swamp! The Forests Red The red forest is filled with cover and is the perfect camping place. The Four main forms of cover are: *The Trees- Some of the trees are hollow, making great sniper cover and camping spots. Other trees have branches that you can jump on, getting to high spots on the map that make excellent sniping, and ambush areas. *The Logs- Some of the logs are solid, making good standoff areas and sniper cover (If crouched). Other logs are hollow, making great Camping and hiding spots. And some of the logs are movable, and can be pushed at the enemy for offensive purposes (These usually spawn on top of hills and hanging on tree branches) *The Rocks- The rocks make for great cover period! *The Foliage- There are many bushes throughout the forests (similar to the ones on Blood Gulch) that make surprisingly good hiding spots! The last of the Human Weapons spawn all around this part of the forest, look carefully! Be Warned, the Movable logs can also be used against you! Blue The Blue forest is filled with cover and is the perfect camping place. The Four main forms of cover are: *The Trees- Some of the trees are hollow, making great sniper cover and camping spots. Other trees have branches that you can jump on, getting to high spots on the map that make excellent sniping, and ambush areas. *The Logs- Some of the logs are solid, making good standoff areas and sniper cover (If crouched). Other logs are hollow, making great Camping and hiding spots. And some of the logs are movable, and can be pushed at the enemy for offensive purposes (These usualy spawn on top of hills and hanging on tree branches) *The Rocks- The rocks make for great cover period! *The Foliage- There are many bushes throughout the forests (similar to the ones on Blood Gulch) that make surprisingly good hiding spots! The last of the Covenant Weapons spawn all around this part of the forest, look carefully! Be Warned, the Movable logs can also be used against you! The Cliffs Behind each base are large cliffs, recommended for sniping! Red The Red team's Cliffs contain the other Sniper Rifle, and curl around the left side of the base. The Red Cliffs end before the Swamp. Blue The Blue team's Cliffs contain the other Beam Rifle, and curl around the right side of the base. The Blue Cliffs end before the Gorge. The Clearing The Clearing is in the exact center of the Map and contains the heavy weapons (Fuel Rod and Rocket) and Wraith spawns. It is one of the most fought-over area on the map, and is one of the only sunny spots (due to the fog, rain, and shadow of the Cruiser above). Forge Forge on this map will include all the items available in forge mode, plus new items such as Logs (Hollow, Solid, or Movable), Weather editors (where you can change the weather/season of the map), and others. Tips, tricks, and secrets! #For all you monkeys out there: Some of the trees are close enough together that you can jump from branch to branch, tree to tree, even base to base! #The fog on this map is really dense. Be wary of your radar... it WILL save your life. #You will not fall into the pits in the swamp if you drive over them with a hovering vehicle (such as a ghost, wraith, Prowler, ex.). #Use cover the best you can! Just because there's a lot of fog doesn't mean you're invisible! #There is a small, hidden room that you can enter into from the Gorge! #If you look up into the trees you might see a Zalcran jumping around! This you may not like... #For snipers- The fog can really play tricks on you! Be wary on making out bushes from enemies! #For all the Rocket Whores- Using heavy weapons is fun, but try sticking with the clearing. The forests can be very closed-in at some points. #Vehicle Impaired- If you can't drive worth beans then stick to the forest. With all the Pits you may just like the Dark better! #Jumpers-Don't jump around too much because, as said before, there are plenty of pits and even a Fall-Damage area! #Non-Radar Users-USE YOUR RADAR!!! In the dark fog of this map, it may just save your life!